OS - Un inoubliable 4 juillet
by Lilou004
Summary: Un OS un peu trop long pour un concours mais que j'aime beaucoup... Du shipper Jack/Sam...


**OS : Un inoubliable 4 juillet**

- Allez Carter ! S'il vous plait ! C'est le week-end du 4 juillet…

- Mon Colonel, je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais beaucoup de travail à faire ! Mon réacteur à Naqquadah ne va pas avancer d'un claquement de doigt !

- Carter ! PERSONNE ne travaille pendant le week-end du 4 juillet ! C'est la FETE NATIONALE !

- Ah bon ? Je ne le savais pas ! Vous m'apprenez quelque chose Monsieur !

- Et bien ma fille ! C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton supérieur ?

- Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Sam en changeant de sujet.

Pendant que sa fille s'avançait vers lui pour le saluer chaleureusement, Jacob remarqua le haussement de sourcils de Jack et son sourire s'agrandit. En ayant marre du jeu du chat et de la souris que se jouaient sa fille et son ami, Jacob décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat et de ne pas laisser cette chance passer.

- Ma chérie, Marc et moi avons prévu depuis plus de 3 mois de passer du temps ensemble ! Je t'en avais parlé mais, comme d'habitude, tu n'écoutes que d'une oreille ce que je te dis…

- Je suis désolée Papa…

- Enfin bref, comme tout semble calme en ce moment, j'ai décidé d'en profiter. Mais dites-moi Jack, pourquoi ma fille et vous vous disputez exactement ?

- …

- Non, parce que, sans vouloir vous offenser, on dirait un petit couple…

- Papa !

- Alors Jack ?

Sam fusilla son père du regard mais cela ne le perturba en rien. Voyant ça, Sam se retourna vers son supérieur et lui lança un regard suppliant.

- Et bien, comme cette année le 4 juillet tombe un dimanche, je proposais à Carter… Je veux dire votre fille… De venir passer quelques jours dans mon chalet du Minnesota afin de se reposer et de passer une agréable fête nationale.

- Mais c'est une merveilleuse idée Jack ! En plus, cela te sortirait de ton précieux laboratoire Sammy… Prendre un peu le soleil ne te ferait pas de mal !

- Papa…

- Si vous avez besoin d'un peu de repos supplémentaire, je peux même en parler à Georges… Oui ! C'est ça ! J'y vais de ce pas !

- Papa !

Et voilà comment, deux semaines plus tard, Sam se retrouvait assise dans le 4X4 de Jack et en route pour son fameux chalet perdu au milieu d'un bois et au bord d'un lac…

- Carter… Arrêtez de faire cette tête ! Votre réacteur ne va pas s'envoler parce que vous vous éloignez quelques jours !

- Quelques jours ? Deux semaines complètes grâce à mon cher père !

- Ça, je n'y suis pour rien…

- Mais bien sûr…

- Carter…

- …

- Sam, s'il vous plait… Je n'y suis vraiment pour rien pour les deux semaines…

Sam le fusilla du regard et Jack en avait bien conscience aussi décida-t-il de poursuivre.

- Je sais que je n'aurai pas du insister devant Jacob mais je rêve depuis tellement longtemps de vous faire découvrir mon havre de paix…

- Vous « rêvez » de me faire découvrir votre chalet Monsieur ?

- Parce que vous croyez quoi Carter ? Que ça m'amuse d'inviter l'ensemble de l'équipe à venir avec moi à la moindre occasion ? J'adore passer du temps avec Teal'c ou Daniel c'est un fait ! Mais ils ne peuvent remplacer « la » personne avec qui je souhaite plus que tout passer du temps ! Et cette personne, c'est vous ! Major Samantha Carter de l'US Air Force ! J'en ai marre de me taire ! J'en ai marre de ne pas vivre et d'attendre ! Je n'ai plus 20 ans et j'aspire à une vie auprès de la femme que j'aime !

Jack se tut et le silence remplit peu à peu l'habitacle de la voiture. Inquiet du manque de réaction de son Major, Jack se tourna vers elle brièvement pour rencontrer son regard stupéfait. Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa conduite sachant le chalet à quelques kilomètres de là. Dans le silence pesant, il médita sur les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer à l'intention de sa subordonnée… De son côté, Sam essayait de digérer la déclaration de son supérieur… Certes, elle savait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments forts pour elle depuis ce fameux test Zatarc… Mais de là à ce qu'il s'ouvre ainsi… Jamais, même dans ces rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait osé imaginer une telle scène… De longues minutes passèrent…

- Nous arriverons dans quelques minutes Sam…

- D'accord mon Colonel…

- Sam, j'aimerai que l'on fasse un deal : ce week-end, on s'appelle par notre prénom et, dans la mesure du possible, j'aimerai que l'on se tutoie… Voilà déjà 7 ans qu'on se connait, qu'on risque notre vie ensemble pour le bien de cette planète… Qu'on tait nos sentiments pour le bien de l'Humanité au risque de se détruire à petit feu…

- D'accord Jack, souffla Sam.

- Nous y voilà !

Sam détacha son regard de Jack et découvrit le chalet et le panorama qui allait avec…

- C'est magnifique !

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit devant l'émerveillement de Sam. Après s'être installés dans le chalet, Sam profita des derniers rayons de soleil sur le ponton pendant que Jack s'activait dans la cuisine. Ayant mis son plat au four, il sortit et s'arrêta un instant sous le porche pour admirer sa subordonnée, perdue dans ses pensées. En silence, il s'approcha d'elle et déposa une main légère sur son épaule. Sam, surprise, se retourna violemment en position de combat.

- Oh là ! Doucement Sam ! Ce n'est que moi !

- Pardon Jack…

- Tout va bien Sam. Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

- Ça va merci.

- Un penny pour tes pensées… dit Jack en déposant sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas froid Jack !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as la chair de poule ?

- Joker…

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Sam ? Et ne me répond pas rien car je ne te croirai pas !

Sentant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas la brusquer plus aux vues de tout ce qui avait été dit dans la voiture, Jack resta là, assise à côté de Sam sur le ponton et les pieds dans le vide au dessus de l'eau paisible.

- Tu te rends compte de ce qui m'arrive ?

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de Jack aussi Sam décida de poursuivre.

- Je suis seule depuis des années… Et là, en quelques mois, je rencontre quelqu'un et quelqu'un d'autre se dévoile… Je suis un peu perdue Jack…

- Dans la voiture, tout à l'heure, je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour te perturber… Je n'ai juste pas envie de te perdre Sam… Mais si ton bonheur… Si ton bonheur est avec quelqu'un d'autre, je… Je respecterai ton choix Sam…

- Jack…

- Allez, rentrons, le diner doit être cuit…

Malgré les mots qui avaient été échangés, le repas et la soirée se déroulèrent de manière agréable. Fatigués par les missions effectuées, le voyage et les émotions qu'ils avaient vécus, Jack et Sam rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives. Cependant, Sam ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil avant le petit matin, trop perturbée par ce qui venait de lui arriver… Lorsqu'elle émergea dans la cuisine, elle a les traits tirés et les yeux ensommeillés.

- Hey !

- Bonjour toi… Je croyais que nous étions sensés nous reposer ?

- C'est ce que j'ai fait Jack.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu sembles encore plus fatiguée qu'hier soir ?

- Je n'ai pas bien dormi… Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure…

- Café ?

- Avec plaisir. Merci.

La matinée se passe de manière calmement, entre rire et pêche. Jack profite de ces moments pour faire découvrir son « sport » favori à sa compagne qui semble apprécier.

- Ce soir, il y a un magnifique feu d'artifices à quelques kilomètres de là, ça te dit ?

- …

- Sam ?

- …

- Hey Carter !

- Oui ! Pardon mon Colonel…

- Saaaam !

- Je réfléchissais… Tu disais ?

- Le feu d'artifices du 4 juillet, ça te va pour ce soir ? Il y en a un très réputé à quelques kilomètres…

- Ça va être noir de monde…

- Je connais un petit coin sympa avec une vue imprenable… Si ça te dit, on se prépare un pique-nique et on passe une agréable soirée.

- Ok pour moi, dit Sam avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

L'heure du déjeuner arrivant, Jack s'éclipse pour préparer le repas mais, quand il revient, il découvre Sam, toujours au même endroit, n'ayant pas bougé.

- Sam ?

- …

- Un bon bain froid, ça vous dirait ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te proposais d'aller faire un petit tour dans le lac pour te réveiller…

- Jack !

- Sérieusement Sam, je sens bien que quelque chose te tracasse… Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux en parler…

- Merci Jack, je m'en souviendrai.

Ensemble, ils rentrèrent déjeuner avant de se retrouver assis sous le porche du chalet, un mug de café fumant entre leurs mains. Jack voyait bien que la fatigue était complètement en train de tomber sur son Major aussi décida-t-il de l'aider à se reposer. Il posa sa tasse sur la rambarde, se leva et prit place derrière Sam avant de déposer ses mains sur les muscles de ses épaules tendus et de commencer un lent massage.

- Jack…

- Laisse-toi aller Sam, souffla Jack tout en continuant à dessiner de lentes arabesques sur les épaules et le cou de sa subordonnée.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce talent Jack… C'est divin…

Un lent sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du Colonel et il sentit peu à peu Sam s'abandonner au sommeil. Ravi, il lui retira sa tasse des mains, la déposa à côté de la sienne et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Que fais-tu ? marmonna Sam à moitié endormie.

- Chut, repose-toi… dit Jack en déposant la jeune femme sur son lit.

L'après-midi se passa rapidement avec les préparatifs du pique-nique et le rangement du matériel de pêche. A 17h00, Jack se dirigea vers la chambre de Sam qu'il découvrit profondément endormie. Après un instant, il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le lit à son côté.

- Sam ? Hey… C'est l'heure…

- Jack… souffla Sam encore embuée dans son rêve.

- Le feu d'artifices ne nous attendra pas Sam…

- Hummm… Pas envie… Dormir…

- Honnêtement Sam, si je te laisse dormir maintenant, tu ne dormiras plus cette nuit… dit Jack en tirant fermement sur sa couverture.

- Jack, cria Sam en se redressant brusquement, surprise.

- Il me semblait que tu savais à qui tu parlais, répondit Jack indécis.

- Oui… Oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! Vous… Tu me laisses me préparer ?

- Bien sûr ! Départ dans 45 minutes Major ! ordonna Jack avec un clin d'œil.

- A vos ordres mon colonel, sourit Sam.

Jack quitta la chambre, termina de se préparer. Sam le rejoignit devant le chalet. Cependant elle s'arrêta net en découvrant sa tenue identique à la sienne ! En effet, tous les deux avaient passé un simple jean clair, un t-shirt blanc et leur veste de cuir. Jack ressentait visiblement le même choc qu'elle mais il retrouva l'usage de la parole en premier.

- Tu m'as espionnée, questionna Jack incrédule.

- Oui ! J'ai placé deux-trois caméras dans ta chambre, répondit Sam en passant devant lui pour monter dans le véhicule, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Alors, tu viens ?

Jack finit par monter dans sa voiture et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils prirent la route en direction du petit coin de paradis de Jack. Après 20 minutes de transport, Jack se gara ce qui surprit Sam.

- Où sommes-nous ? Je ne vois rien ici…

- Mon coin de paradis se trouve à une dizaine de minutes de marche…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Sam eut de nouveau le souffle coupé par la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Ils venaient de traverser un petit bois plutôt dense et de déboucher sur une petite clairière en bordure de lac. Le sol était recouvert une fine couche de mousse.

- C'est magnifique Jack !

- Heureux que ça te plaise…

- Comment as-tu découvert ce lieu ?

- Par hasard… Un jour, après une mission particulièrement pénible, je me promenais et je me suis perdu… J'ai fini par atterrir ici et des policiers m'y ont retrouvé au bout de 3 jours… Mais entre temps, j'avais réussi à panser mes plaies. Depuis, je reviens souvent ici pour me ressourcer… C'est devenu mon coin de paradis…

- C'était quelle mission Jack, demanda doucement Sam.

Jack étendit une couverture sur le sol et s'y installa, invitant Sam à faire de même. Une fois qu'elle eut pris place à ses côtés, il lui raconta les détails de cette mission qui l'avait pratiquement rendu fou… Sam ne put que déposer sa main sur son avant-bras, émue par sa confession. Une larme silencieuse me mit à couler le long de sa joue que Jack chassa à l'aide de son pouce.

- Sam, je ne t'ai pas raconté ça pour que tu pleures…

- Je ne pleure pas à cause de ce que tu as vécu… En tant que militaire, nous avons tous des missions qui nous marquent…

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Je suis émue… Emue que tu te confies à moi comme ça, émue que tu me montres tes coins de paradis… Tu donnes l'image d'un homme tellement différent au SGC…

- Et pourtant c'est toujours moi…

- Je sais… Merci…

- Et si on allait piquer une tête dans le lac pour se changer les idées ?

- Mais…

- Il a fait chaud toute la journée et ce début de soirée est plutôt lourd…

- C'est une idée plutôt tentante sur le fond mais…

- Personne ne peut nous voir ici Sam…

- Je n'ai pas pris mon maillot de bain Jack…

- Oh…

- Ni de vêtements de rechange…

- C'est comme tu veux Sam…

Devant le visage dépité de son supérieur, Sam réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- As-tu une deuxième couverture quelque part ?

- Dans la voiture, pourquoi ?

- Alors va la chercher et ensuite je te montrerai à quel point je suis bonne nageuse, répondit Sam avec un clin d'œil.

Ni une ni deux, Jack fit un rapide aller-retour jusqu'à la voiture. Quand il revint, il fut surpris de découvrir les vêtements de Sam soigneusement pliés à côté du panier et personne en vu.

- Sam ? … Samantha !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il jeta la couverture au sol, se dévêtit prestement et plongea la tête la première dans l'eau fraîche du lac. Lorsqu'il émergea, il entendit le rire cristallin de sa compagne et la chercha du regard. Il la découvrit alors en sous-vêtement sur la berge, sèche !

- Samantha Carter, tu vas me le payer !

Jack s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme complètement hilare. Cette dernière ne vit pas le mal dans l'action de son compagnon et reçut de plein fouet la gerbe d'eau qu'il lui envoya. Cette douche arrêta son rire aussi brusquement qu'il était parti.

- Ça y est ? Tu es calmée ?

- Jack O'Neill !

- Présent !

- Attend un peu !

Sans un mot de plus, Sam plongea et les deux adultes chahutèrent comme deux enfants pendant près d'une heure. Epuisés mais ravis, ils quittèrent l'eau et Jack attrapa la couverture qu'il déposa sur les épaules de Sam.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

- Un peu mais ça va passer… Ne t'en fais pas…

- Pendant que tu te réchauffes, je vais préparer notre diner.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, ça va aller Sam.

- Mais je ne suis pas impotente non plus…

- Alors viens, Mademoiselle Je-Peux-Tout-Faire-Toute-Seule !

- Hey ! Mais ça va oui ?

- Très bien merci ! Au fait, tu pourrais m'aider en récupérant tes vêtements…

- Le Colonel O'Neill est de retour à ce que je vois…

- Mais Jack n'est jamais loin Sam…

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sam rendit les armes. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle commença à se tortiller sous sa couverture. En effet, elle était déjà sèche et avait décidé de passer ses vêtements afin de ne pas prendre froid. Son petit manège n'échappa pas à Jack qui la regardait d'un air moqueur.

- Quoi ?

- Ca ne m'a pas l'air pratique cette façon de faire… Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Je… Oh et puis zut ! De toute manière tu m'as déjà vu dans cette tenue maintenant, dit Sam en repoussant la couverture, se dévoilant ainsi au regard surpris de Jack.

- Bon et bien… Je vais retourner à mes activités moi…

- Trouillard !

- Carter !

- Oui mon Colonel ?

- Ne jouez pas avec moi…

- Nous sommes repassés au vouvoiement Monsieur ?

- Saaam !

Cette dernière venait de terminer d'enfiler son t-shirt aussi Jack en profita pour lancer une attaque. Mais Sam l'avait senti venir cette fois-ci et les deux militaires partirent dans un corps à corps amical. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, à bout de souffle, Jack et Sam regagnèrent la couverture où ils s'assirent et commencèrent à se restaurer dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le pique-nique que Jack leur avait préparé était tout simplement délicieux et Sam en était plus qu'agréablement surprise. En effet, depuis la veille, son supérieur était aux fourneaux et les mets se multipliaient, simple mais toujours bon.

- Je ne te connaissais pas ces talents culinaires Jack !

- Ça fait parti de ces petites choses que je ne garde que pour mes proches…

- Jack, souffla Sam.

- Je n'ai pas envie que cela se sache au SGC ! J'imagine d'ici les railleries des autres militaires et de Daniel en particulier !

- C'est sûr qu'il ne te raterait pas s'il savait…

- Tu garderas le silence ?

- A une condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Bénéficier régulièrement de tes talents…

- A moi de poser une autre condition…

- Ce n'est pas juste !

- Rien n'est juste dans la vie Sam…

- D'accord, dis toujours…

- Si tu veux que je te cuisine de bons petits plats, il faudra que tu reviennes au chalet avec moi…

- C'est à voir… Et sinon, qu'allons-nous faire en attendant le début du feu d'artifices ?

- Il nous reste combien de temps ? Une heure et demie ?

- Euh… Oui, quelque chose comme ça…

- Il me semble que tu étais plongée dans un livre passionnant pendant que je conduisais.

- Oui mais je ne l'ai pas apporté !

- Tu l'avais laissé dans la voiture… Je me suis permis de le glisser dans le panier…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, dit Jack avec un immense sourire. J'ai aussi apporté une lampe à pétrole.

- Tu penses vraiment à tout ! Merci Jack.

Le temps passa à une allure folle entre lecture et discussion chacun confortablement installés sur la couverture.

- Le feu d'artifices ne devrait plus tarder, dit Sam en fermant son livre et en s'allongeant sur le dos.

- Un conseil Sam, trouve une position où tu peux voir le lac…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Le feu d'artifices est tiré depuis l'autre côté du lac. Le charme de cet endroit résulte dans le fait que les gerbes de couleurs se reflètent dans les eaux…

Avec un sourire, Sam tenta de trouver une position agréable. De son côté, Jack s'était aménagé une sorte d'oreiller que le maintenait sans effort en position semi-assise. Entendant Sam changer de position pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes, il intervint.

- Venez-là…

- Jack ?

- Prenez appui sur moi Sam.

Sam s'assit entre les jambes de Jack et prit appui sur le torse puissant de son Colonel. Ce dernier attrapa la deuxième couverture et la déposa sur leurs jambes.

- Ça va ? Je ne suis pas trop lourde ?

- Pas plus qu'une plume, souffla Jack à l'oreille de Sam. Tu souffles la lampe ?

- Pas de problème.

Peu après, le feu d'artifices commença. Sam était submergée par la beauté du spectacle mais Jack n'y prêtait que peu d'attention, trop intéressé par les réactions de sa compagne. Jack glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Sam et croisa ses doigts sur son ventre. Ses inquiétudes quant à la réaction de son Major s'envolèrent quand celle-ci posa ses mains sur les siennes, naturellement. Au moment du bouquet final, les choses changèrent. En effet, Sam se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Jack et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Plus que surpris Jack ne réagit pas.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Jack, souffla Sam à son oreille. Merci…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir patienté, pour ne pas m'avoir pressée…

- Tout pour toi Sam… Je t'aime…

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et, cette fois, les baisers s'enchainèrent, de plus en plus passionnés. Les mains de Jack s'aventurèrent dans le dos de sa compagne pendant que celles de Sam jouaient avec les cheveux courts de Jack. Le feu d'artifices s'éteint derrière eux mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Ils profitaient des joies que leur autorisaient leur nouveau statut, butinant la bouche de l'autre à souhait.

- Je te l'avais bien dit Dick qu'on trouverait des petits jeunots en train de se bécoter ici !

- Allez jeunes gens ! On se calme et on rentre gentiment chez soit !

- Alan ?

- Jack ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et avec… Sara ?

Sam, qui s'était cachée, blottie dans le cou de son compagnon, se raidit à l'évocation de ce prénom et Jack le sentit tout de suite.

- Non Alan, ce 'est pas Sara ! Je te présente Sam, ma compagne.

- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle… Enchanté.

Sam leva une main et salua de dénommé Alan sans sortir de son refuge.

- Saaam !

- Bonjour Alan…

- Tu sais, mon cousin a beau être flic, il ne te mangera pas ! Et puis, tu sais te défendre…

A contrecœur, Sam sortit du cou de Jack et se retourna vers les nouveaux venus.

- Bonjour… Dites, vous ne mordez pas mais vous éblouissez…

- Pardon, s'empressa de répondre Dick en détournant le faisceau de sa torche.

- Dis-moi Jack, je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie…

- C'est plutôt récent Alan et je te prierai de ne pas en parler à tout le monde !

- Pourquoi ? Le beau militaire me botterait les fesses ?

- Pas moi, dit Jack avec un air malicieux. Elle…

Les visages d'Alan et de Dick s'agrandirent et le couple explosa de rire. Une fois calmés, ils s'assirent et rassemblèrent leurs effets avant de reprendre le chemin de leur voiture en compagnie des deux policiers. Les discussions allaient bon train.

- Je n'en reviens pas d'être tombé sur toi dans cette position ! On aurait vraiment dit deux adolescents…

- L'attente déchaine les passions Alan…

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber cousin, Sam est une scientifique…

- Quoi ? Toi et une scientifique ? Serais-tu tombé sur la tête ?

- Par sur la tête, sous le charme… Il y a sept ans maintenant, dans une salle de réunion…

- Une salle de réunion ? Vous êtes consultante pour l'armée Sam ?

- Non, je suis Major de l'US Air Force.

- Waouh ! Je comprends mieux l'allusion de tout à l'heure…

- Bon ce n'est pas tout Alan mais, nous, on va rentrer.

- Tu restes quelques temps ?

- Une dizaine de jours encore donc, oui, on se reverra surement ! Au revoir Alan ! Dick.

Le couple reprit la route du chalet. La main de Sam s'était posée sur la cuisse de Jack pour son plus grand plaisir. Arrivés au chalet, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore avant de se séparer, mal à l'aise devant la porte de leurs chambre.

- Bonne nuit Sam…

- Bonne nuit Jack…

Après un dernier baiser, chacun pénétra dans sa propre chambre, se prépara pour la nuit et se coucha dans son lit. Cependant, le sommeil les fuyait. Jack n'osait pas aller rejoindre sa toute nouvelle moitié de peur de la brusquer et Sam rêvait qu'il le fasse… Au bout d'une heure, Jack entendit Sam se lever, aller à la cuisine et revenir. Mais c'est sa porte à lui qu'elle poussa timidement.

- Jack ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux ?

- Tout ce que tu veux Sam…

Ni une ni deux, Sam rejoint Jack dans son lit et se blottit dans ses bras. Le contact du torse nu de Jack avec le fin tissue de la nuisette de Sam éveilla leurs sens… Les baisers se transformèrent en passion et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à s'aimer avant de s'endormir, épuisés mais heureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**_FIN_**


End file.
